Emergency lighting typically involves a back-up power source, such as a battery pack. However, conventional battery packs for emergency lighting are typically relatively large in size as they normally contain a charger and converter circuit in addition to one or more large batteries. The size constraints imposed by these large battery packs have been problematic but manageable inside traditionally large luminaires.
However, new luminaires designed specifically for light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are often configured thermally to reduce the overall size of the housing. Accommodating battery packs for emergency lighting with these smaller luminaire housings poses challenges. Conventional battery packs are generally are too large to fit inside newer luminaire housings designed for light emitting diodes. One approach to resolving this problem is to use a remote mounted battery pack for emergency lighting. However, remotely mounting the battery pack from the luminaire adds further complications.
Accordingly, need is apparent for improved emergency lighting fixtures that utilize light emitting diodes. Need exists for an improved light emitting diode luminaire that includes a battery pack to support emergency lighting operations. Need further exists for a compact, integrated luminaire suited for emergency lighting applications. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems and emergency lighting solutions.